Waiting for Santa (The Simpsons redub script)
This is the Simpsons redub script of the Barney and the Backyard Gang video, Waiting for Santa. Cast Portrayals *Barney as Homer *Derek as Bart *Amy as Lisa *Adam as Ned Flanders *Tina as Allison Taylor *Luci as Maude Flanders *Michael as Barney *Snowman as Krusty the Clown Voice Cast *Dan Castellaneta: Barney, Michael, and Krusty the Clown *Nancy Cartwright: Derek *Yeardley Smith: Amy *Harry Shearer: Adam *Marcia Mitzman Gaven: Luci *Pamela Hayden: Tina Songs *"Goodnight" - Barney and Lisa *"Fun and Love" (parody of "I Love You") - Homer and the Springfield Crew *"S-A-N-T-A" - Homer and the Springfield Crew *"Up on the Housetop" - the Springfield Crew and Homer *"Jingle Bells" (their version) - Homer and the Springfield Crew *"Everyone Loves Christmas" (parody of "Winter's Wonderful") - Krusty, Barney, Lisa, Allison Taylor, Maude Flanders, Bart, and Ned Flanders *"Skating" - Homer, Barney, Lisa, Allison Taylor, Maude Flanders, Bart, and Ned Flanders *"The Springfield Crew Rap" - Barney, Lisa, Allison Taylor, Maude Flanders, Bart, and Ned Flanders *"We're Working and Building Our Toys" - Barney, Lisa, Allison Taylor, Maude Flanders, Bart, and Ned Flanders *"Jolly Old St. Nicholas" - Mrs. Claus *"Deck the Halls" (their version) - Homer and the Springfield Crew Script *'Allison Taylor: '''I miss you Homer. *'Homer: I miss you so much Allison. *'Ned Flanders: '''It’s good to have Maude back, Homer. *'Homer: (sings) ''Fun and love are good deeds. *'Homer and the Springfield Crew:' We’re a big and friendly team. I will hug and of course kiss you. We can say you love us too. *(Homer laughs)'' *'Homer:' I just told Santa before he left the North Pole and he needs us to head to his workshop so Mrs. Claus can check his list and put your name there. *''(The car starts to lift off as Homer and the Springfield Crew scream until the car reaches high enough.)'' *'Homer: '''Here we GOOOOOO!!! ''(car crashes) D’oh! *'Homer and the Springfield Crew: '''Flashing in the snow In our Springfield Express car. Going with the flow And laughing near and far. ''(laughing) Bumping up and down Avoiding stalker night. We like to have fun in our car Throughout the day and night. D’oh! Jingle bells, Springfield smells Homer smashed a leg. Barney drinks and Lisa thinks Of Allison’s old day-hey! Water swells, sweet Maude tells That Bart is kind to Ned. That’s our funny Springfield fun In our express carlike sled. *'Homer:' We’re heading straight to the North Pole! But our car’s wasted gas! We’re gonna fall down and die! *''(Homer, Barney, Lisa, Allison Taylor, Maude Flanders, Bart and Ned Flanders scream very loud as the car falls down and crashes into the snow. The spot with the snow what we are to assume is the North Pole.)'' *'Homer: '''Hey guys! It’s snowing again right now. *'Krusty:' Hey! *'Homer:' You can also stick your tongue out on the snowflakes and eat ‘em! *(Homer makes a sound while tasting the snowflakes and Krusty laughs.)'' *'Krusty:' See guys, that’s what Christmas weather’s really about! (sings) Christmas holidays, winter weather make the season clear. Snow’s on houses, streets, and trees, cause it’s the time of year. Icicles and snowflakes make the season fine that’s true. ‘Cause everyone loves Christmas it has lots of things to do. *'Krusty and the Springfield Crew:' Every season we wear clothes like hats, and scarves, and gloves. Family, friends, and all of us have faith, and hope, and love. We love the cocoa, turkey, and pie, and the Christmas decors too. Oh everyone loves Christmas it has lots of things to do. *'Krusty:' Everyone loves Christmas it has lots of things to do! (The Springfield gang cheer and play in the snow while Krusty and Homer laugh.) *'Homer:' Here we go! (laughs) (sings) Deck the halls with Simpson hully. Fa la la la la la la la la. *'Homer and the Springfield Crew: '''This is where we’ll all be happy Fa la la la la la la la la. Don our day in snowy Springfield. Fa la la la la la la la la. Flow the single winter dumwield. Fa la la la la la la la la. ''(short music interlude) Stars are shining all around us. Fa la la la la la la la la. Duff beer bottles make ‘em drunk us. Fa la la la la la la la la. Sing along like being treasure. Fa la la la la la la la la. That’s a very simple pleasure. Fa la la la la la la la la. *'Homer:' What a great Christmas this is! I think there’s something special for Bart. *'Bart:' That’s right dad, ‘cause now I have lots of new friends. *''(Everybody agrees)'' *'Homer:' It’s time to go home everyone! Merry Christmas to all of you, and to all good night! *''(Everybody says goodbye)'' *'Homer:' Bye everybody! (laughs) *''(Homer, Barney, and Lisa return the Simpsons’ living room)'' Category:Comedy Category:Films Category:Christmas Category:Transcripts Category:Script Category:Movies